Una cita con ¿Un desconocido?
by bonavenir
Summary: Ranma rechinaba los dientes mientras leía la carta, casi la arruga y la destroza en pequeños pedacitos, de no ser porque su conciencia le recordó que estaba de infraganti en el cuarto de Akane. Ranma, esperaba que la chica no se estuviese tomado todo el asunto enserio...
1. Capitulo 1 La carta

_Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, escribo sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener_

* * *

**Una cita con… ¿un desconocido?  
**CAPITULO 1  
_La carta_

Los habitantes de Nerima festejaban con gran felicidad el inicio de las vacaciones de Otoño, todos esperaban con ansias los festivales navideños que la ciudad les brindaba y se preparaban para disfrutar de sus días libres al máximo, no obstante esta felicidad no se veía reflejada en la familia Tendo, ya que con más días libres que tuvieran Akane y Ranma, se avecinaban más problemas para ellos entorno a los celos, las discusiones, las peleas y una que otra acosadora voluptuosa que acosaba al joven Saotome, cosa que Akane no disfrutaba para nada.

Aunque Ranma y Akane peleaban mucho, había momentos en los que compartían sin discusión alguna y un mañana ese fue uno de los tantos momentos.

\- Chicos ¿pueden traerme las cosas para preparar la cena? – Preguntaba Kasumi a los prometidos, quienes se encontraban sentados viendo la tv.

Ranma se paro al instante y Akane realizo una inclinación con su cabeza y se fue junto a su prometido. Ya fuera, caminaban hacia la tienda más próxima por los víveres, cuando una molesta chica se abalanzó al cuello de Ranma.

\- Ranma, mi amor. – Decía Shampoo, frotando su cuerpo contra el de Ranma.

\- Shampoo – Dijo el chico tratando de quitar a la chica de su cuello, que al parecer, ya había poseído por completo.

Más temprano que tarde Akane reacciono golpeando a su prometido, despegando a la pareja.  
\- ¡Iré a buscar los víveres sola, puedes seguir coqueteando con Shampoo! – seguido de esto Akane salió caminando indignada de la escena, dejando a un Ranma conmocionado.

Un poco más tarde, después de hacer mil trucos para quitarse a Shampoo de encima, Ranma consigo alcanzar a Akane.

\- ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

\- Nada, ¿terminaste de coquetear con Shampoo?

\- ¿Coquetear? ¡Pero si ella se me abalanzo! Y encima me golpea una machorruda como tú ¿Pero qué te pasa?

Akane volvió a golpear a Ranma por sus comentarios nada amistosos y siguió caminando de vuelta a casa.

Más tarde Akane llegó a casa.

\- Ya regrese. – grito Akane, detrás de ella llego Ranma pero antes de que pudiesen parpadear un chico misterioso arribo a su puerta y le entrego una carta a la chica. - ¿Mmm, disculpe?

El chico, quien estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza, sin dejar más que visto sus ojos, le guiño y antes de que ambos reaccionaran, desapareció entre un humo blanco que el mismo provoco utilizando algún tipo de truco.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – pregunto un confundido Ranma.

Akane frunció el ceño. – No lo sé, pero me entrego esto.

\- Que extraño… ábrelo.

\- Si – Akane abrió la carta y saco una hoja roja doblada que olía a perfume, la abrió y esta contenía una rosa de fondo plasmada en el papel, comenzó a analizarla. – Que raro no tiene remitente.

\- ¿Para quién va dedicada? – pregunto un curioso Ranma.

La chica repaso la carta con sus ojos y empezó a leerla para sí misma, al parecer el contenido era algo muy bueno ya que ella se sonrojo tanto que no pudo ocultarlo. Al observar esto, Ranma frunció el ceño preguntándose el porqué de la reacción de Akane.

\- ¿Qué sucede, que dice?

Akane lo miro por unos segundos, tomo un respiro y empezó a leerla. – _"Querida Akane Tendo, te he estado viendo desde hace un tiempo, desde la primera vez que te vi no he dejado de pensar en ti, ni he dejado de buscarte en cada lugar que visito, queriéndome reencontrar contigo. Investigando, pude saber tu hermoso nombre, Akane y no he dejado de pensar que para mí ya no eres más una desconocida, pero pese a esto, aun no puedo mostrarme ante ti, es por ello que, incluso la entrega de este documento fue completamente misterioso y desconocido… pero primero quiero que sepas de mi y conocernos en un futuro… para ti con toda mi admiración 3 "_ – al terminarla de leer se volvió a sonrojar y puso una de sus manos en su mejilla. – Vaya, quien sea, sabe escribir muy bien.

Ranma frunció el ceño y tomo la carta de las manos de Akane, leyéndola de nuevo y tratando de identificar de quien se podía tratar, al instante, una imagen atravesó por su mente. – ¡Ryoga!

\- ¿He? – pregunto Akane

\- No, no nada, es solo que… - apretó los puños y casi arruga la carta de no ser porque Akane la rescato antes de que pasase. - ¿Cómo no te puedes preocupar por esto? Es un acosador y te ha estado observando desde hace tiempo, ¡lo admite! Estas en peligro, No seas boba ,quita esa cara de ilusión y empieza a preocuparte.

Akane sonrió de una manera desafiante. – Acaso Ranma Saotome esta celoso de mi admirador secreto…

Ranma se congelo al instante y un escalofrió recorrió su torneado cuerpo, ¡claro que estaba celoso! Sobre todo porque ni él lo había podido hacer a pesar de que muchas veces pensó en escribirle una carta, tal vez en anonimato pero que ella supiese que allí había alguien que la apreciaba, alguien muy cerca… y que ahora exista un tipo que le diga todo eso a SU PROMETIDA, que osado, pero sabía bien quien pudo haber sido.

\- Co… ¡¿Cómo dices eso?! Solo estoy… - se rasco la cabeza por detrás, "_celoso"_ era la palabra, pero no la iba a decir. – Preocupado, si eso, preocupado, aunque pensándolo bien no debo estarlo, sabes cuidarte perfectamente y tú sabrás si te ilusionas con esas cosas.

Akane suspiro sonriente de saber que Ranma se preocupaba por ella, tomo la carta y entro a casa. – Te prometo que tendré cuidado, pero no creo que sea nada malo si alguien me escribe algo lindo de vez en cuando ¿sabes? – se sonrojo. – Es bello que alguien piense en ti de esa manera.

El brillo que destilaba Akane era tan singular que en ese momento Ranma se enfureció por completo, no podía pensar más en que alguien trataba de tener el amor de Akane y el, no lo iba a permitir, por que el único que puede pensar esas cosas tan maravillosas de la chica, era él.  
Ranma frunció el ceño y entro a casa. - No deberías bajar la guardia de cualquier forma, no me gustaría que te pasara algo por una cosa tan simple como una carta.

Akane se sonrojo, el comportamiento de Ranma en momentos como esos era encantador. – Lo sé, Ranma… no te preocupes por mí. – le saco la lengua y subió un tanto contenta hacia su habitación, Ranma, sin duda, tendría que descubrir quién era el emisor de aquella carta.

En toda la noche el joven Saotome no pude descansar, rodaba en su futon teniendo pesadillas en las que Akane se veía con un tipo desconocido e incluso en varias de ellas, se podía ver la cara de Ryoga y también, incluso, de Kuno, pero él se levantaba justo cuando la abrazaban o besaban. Sudado y con una sensación de terror en su interior se levanto hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua.

\- ¡Demonios! No puedo dejar de darle vueltas a esa maldita situación de la carta. – se sacudió el pelo exasperado al seguir preocupado por el hecho. – Pero es solo una carta no es como si me fueran a arrebatar a Akane o… - agacho la vista y en ese momento pudo recordar uno de sus sueños en los que un chico guapo se acercaba a Akane y la abrazaba mientras se burlaban de un Ranma descuidado. - ¡Rayos no! – grito. – Tengo que descubrir quién hizo esa carta, solo así podre estar en paz. – suspiro.

Temprano por la mañana, Ranma salió del dojo a toda prisa, al salir, busco en cada rincón de Nerima a ese despistado muchacho de la pañoleta, que afortunadamente encontró extraviado en el parque.

\- ¡Ryoga! – grito Ranma un tanto entusiasmado de haberlo encontrado, al fin.

\- Ranma... – Contesto Ryoga, lanzándole ese pesado paraguas que siempre portaba en su espalda y que Saotome logro esquivar.

\- He estado buscándote por todos lados, no quiero pelear contigo, solo quiero preguntarte algo.

\- ¿Algo? No tengo nada que hablar contigo, si quieres saber algo sobre mí, primero tendrás que ganarme en una pelea. – Ryoga se lanzó hacia Ranma con pose de pelear pero Ranma en verdad quería saber de una buena vez, así que esquivo con ajileza el ataque y tomo a Ryoga por detrás, aprisionándolo.

\- Escucha solo quiero saber… ¿tu le escribiste una carta cursi a Akane?

\- ¿Una carta de amor dices?- Ryoga bufo enfadado. - ¡Ya no lo he podido hacer por que la única vez que lo hice tu lo evitaste a toda costa, maldito Ranma! – Grito enfurecido, al parecer el recordar el hecho lo había molestado aún más.

Ranma soltó a Ryoga y suspiro. – Tenía la esperanza de que hubieras sido tú… Bueno, me voy.

\- ¿Cómo te vas sin terminar esto? – Ryoga se le lanzo en plan de pelea pero Ranma solo le sonrió, lo golpeo en la cabeza con su pie, tirándolo y salió brincando por los tejados.

\- Si no fue Ryoga… ¿Quién pudo haber sido?

Más tarde Ranma llegó a casa, el desayuno había pasado pero Kasumi le indico que le había guardado un plato de arroz en la cocina, el chico fue por él y posteriormente fue a la sala a ver la televisión mientras disfrutaba de su desayuno, allí también estaba Akane, quien leía con mucho afán una carta blanca, se notaba muy interesada en su contenido por que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos brillaban, ante lo que Ranma frunció el ceño preguntándose si se trataba de otra carta de amor anónimo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tanto lees con esa cara de boba? - pregunto curioso.

Akane suspiro y doblo la carta. Luego le sonrió. – Me volvió a llegar una carta como la de ayer.

Ranma empezó a comer más rápido, estaba lleno de ira y en su mente rondaba la palabra _"¡¿Quién rayos!?"._ – Así… y esta vez que dice.

La chica le sonrió, se levanto y le dio una palmadita en la frente. – N-a-d-a - luego puso su dedo índice en su boca. – Es un secreto. – Dio un brinco hacia enfrente y salió bailando hacia su cuarto.

Ranma quedo boquiabierto, esa carta parecía aun más intensa que la anterior pues Akane se veía mucho más feliz y contenta y claro que tenía que saber que decía y buscar pistas sobre la persona que le mandaba cartas a su chica. Por ello, cuando la noche cayo, cuando todos estaban completamente dormidos, Ranma se escabullo con mucho cuidado en la habitación de su prometida, percatándose de no hacer ruido alguno para no recibir golpes mal interpretados de Akane y comenzó a buscar por todas partes esa maldita carta; debajo de la cama, en el armario e incluso en los cajones de ropa interior en donde se sonrojo al observar las tremendas cosas que la chica usaba bajo su ropa, de cualquier forma siguió buscando hasta que la encontró, en un pequeño cofre donde la chica guardaba sus joyas, las guardaba como si fueran algo ya preciado y esto hizo que Ranma detestara eso, hasta el punto de no soportarlo, en ese lugar no debía haber más que fotos de ellos dos, los regalos de navidad que él le había dado o alguno que otro recuerdo de sus aventuras, ¡no una estúpida carta de quien sabe quien!. Bufo y sin aguantar más, abrió la carta en ese preciso instante y empezó a leerla.

"_Akane, me entere que recibiste mi carta en persona y no me da más que emoción el hecho de que conozcas ya lo que siento por ti, me hubiese gustado poder observar tu hermoso rostro mientras repasabas con tus bellos ojos aquellas letras que te revelaba, pero no pude y espero pronto hacerlo, pero, como te lo dije, quiero conquistarte de una forma especial, quiero que te enamores de mi y por ello acudo a la escritura que se es bien sabido que puede llegar a conquistar a las chicas, de cualquier forma espero sorprenderte con cada una de ellas y poco a poco iré revelándote mi identidad, con pistas y uno que otro dato sobre mí, tal vez te preguntes ¿Por qué hago esto y no me muestro de una buena vez? Pero, sabes… siempre me han gustado los juegos y siempre me ha gustado que la gente se conozca de una forma única._

También me gustaría recibir respuestas tuyas sobre lo que te escribo, eso no me haría más que feliz. Espero recibir cartas tuyas pronto, con todo mi amor para ti 3."

Ranma rechinaba los dientes mientras leía la carta, casi la arruga y la destroza en pequeños pedacitos, de no ser porque su conciencia le recordó que estaba de infraganti en el cuarto de Akane. Antes de regresarla, busco alguna pista pero no encontró nada, tendría que esperar a que llegase otra para saber más, solo esperaba que Akane no fuese muy tonta y creyera toda las boberías que alguien escribía en el papel.

_**Continuara…**_

Se me ocurrió una idea para esta historia, que les parece si ustedes me ayudan a escribirla? : ) No es que carezca de neuronas que me den ideas, pero quiero que participen en ella, quiero hacer algo diferente, no si esto se considere legal o no Jajaja, solo me gustaría saber sus opiniones y tratarlas de ajustar a mi historia. ¿Cómo ven? ¿les gustaría ser editores de una escritora practicante? Ah pero antes que nada, ¿les agrado? Me gustaría conocer mucho sus opiniones y además ideas, a ustedes, ¿Quién les gustaría que fuese la persona que le escribe esas cartas a Akane? ¿Alguien inventado o alguien de la serie? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo les gustaría que actuara Ranma? Con una sola palabra basta. Gracias por seguirme y leerme, ésta historia es de ustedes y para ustedes 3

Por cierto ya sé que tengo una historia empezada u. u y no es por qué no quiera seguirla pero necesito poner mis ideas en orden pero si seguirá y tengo que mejorar algunas cosas que me indicaron que hacia mal &amp; muchas gracias a quien me lo dio a notar, es difícil a veces ajustar a los personajes en una historia, a lo que plasmaron los verdaderos autores, pero de eso se trata esto, de aprender y tratar de ser mejores. En fin. Nos leemos muy pronto.


	2. Capitulo 2 El chico

.

* * *

CAPITULO 2  
_El chico_

Tranquilidad, era lo que sentía Ranma después de días en los que Akane no recibía una de esas cartas sumamente cursis, sin embargo, aún no quería darse el lujo de bajar la guardia y relajarse, todavía no sabía si esas cartas seguirían llegando y, durante días, no hizo más que estar en la puerta de entrada asechando a cualquier persona que le pareciese sospechoso, incluso, llego a acosar al cartero y a husmear en el correo de los demás, encontrando cosas muy vergonzosas de las que jamás hubiese querido enterarse, como las revistas porno del viejo Hapossai o las pelucas que su padre pedía por correo , aun así no se daba por vencido.

— Rayos… - Decía un Ranma fastidiado, había estado sentado en la puerta de entrada desde muy temprano. — Creo que ya no le enviaran más cartas a Akane… - suspiro. —Eso espero… - se decía a sí mismo con un tono de inseguridad, le preocupaban todas esas letras hacia su prometida, porque sonaban tan real, tan verdaderas, que quería conocer al chico que también estaba enamorado de Akane.

— Hola. – Le dijo Akane mientras se sentaba al lado de él.

— Akane…

Akane le sonrío — ¿Estas probando un nuevo entrenamiento?

— ¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?

— Pues, te la pasas día y noche todos los días sentado aquí… ¿es algún nuevo entrenamiento que estas probando? o… ¿acaso esperas a alguien?

Ranma comenzó a sentirse nervioso, el no sabía mentir y cuando lo hacía solía ponerse grosero— Eso no es de tu incumbencia. – le contesto mientras miraba hacia otra parte.

Akane solo torció la boca y volteo su rostro hacia el anochecer, abrazo sus piernas y suspiro. — Eres muy grosero… - susurro.

— No es eso, solo que no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de todo lo que hago.

Akane regreso su vista hacia él y lo fulmino con la vista, convirtiendo sus ojos en dos cuchillas afiladas.

— ¿Qué?- contesto un temeroso Ranma, anticipando un fuerte golpe hacia su rostro.

Akane soltó aire, tratando de tranquilizarse para no tener que golpearlo, no habían peleado en días y no tenían porque empezar una. — Olvídalo. – volvió a mirar hacia el cielo, Ranma la siguió en el acto.

— Oye Akane… - Dijo Ranma, luego de unos largos minutos de silencio.

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿No has recibido una de esas… de esas… tontas cartas? – Quería saber, tal vez le había llegado otra y el no se había enterado, ya que aunque estuviese todo el día de vigilante, había ocasiones en las que tenía que dejar su puesto para ir a comer o al baño.

— No…

Ranma echo una media sonrisa y sintió calma… momentánea…

— Pero a decir verdad… extraño recibirlas. – Ella miro hacia abajo luego de decirlo, parecía triste.

Ranma pudo sentir algo de temor. ¿Acaso su chica ya lo estaba olvidado? ¡No podía pensar en eso! — ¡¿Pero que dices?! – pregunto impactado.

Akane se abrazo más a sus piernas y bufo. — Es decepcionante que alguien que te escriba con tanto afán deje de hacerlo, no es que este ilusionada con él o algo así, se que ni si se quien es todavía, pero si realmente quisiera conquistarme el ya hubiese hecho algo para hacerlo o tan si quiera seguiría enviando sus cartas. – gruño y pataleo un poco. — ¡ah me desesperan los hombres!

Mientras Saotome escuchaba a su prometida enojada porque un desconocido no le había escrito, el cambiaba de color y apretaba fuertes sus puños. Sin duda estaba celoso y no sabía que rayos pasaba por la cabeza de Akane para que creyese en el. — ¡De verdad que eres una tonta! – le grito. — Pero, ¿es que acaso no te das cuenta? Es alguien que no conoces, quien sabe, tal vez puede ser un viejo pervertido y no un príncipe azul como te lo imaginas, además es peligroso que estés dándole entrada a alguien totalmente desconocido, ¿Qué no vez que corres peligro?... Yo no podría ni siquiera imaginarme a ti con… - apretó sus dientes y se levanto enfadado. — Olvídalo, tú sabrás con quien te ilusionas.

Akane abrió la boca sorprendida. — Ranma… ¿acaso tu?...

Antes de terminar la oración una figura se dejo entre ver por la puerta, era Kasumi.

— Hola chicos. – les dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero al ver que ambos estaban discutiendo el porte le cambio por completo. — ¿Interrumpo algo?

Ranma giro su cuerpo de tal forma que les daba la espalda a ambas chicas. — No, absolutamente nada, iré a darme una ducha, ¿me llamas cuando este la cena Kasumi?

— Claro Ranma. – le contesto Kasumi sonriente.

— ¡Espera Ranma, termina la frase! – exigió Akane.

Ranma bufo y emprendió camino hacia el baño. — Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir.

— ¡No te dejare en paz hasta que me digas que ibas a decir!

— ¡Haz lo que quieras!

Kasumi entro detrás de ellos y antes de que pudiesen seguir discutiendo, ella los interrumpió. — Oh, antes de que lo olvide, Akane, un chico me entrego esto cuando regresaba a casa, me dijo que te lo entregara lo antes posible. – Le tendió un brazo a Akane con una carta.

Akane la sostuvo en sus manos y Ranma se mordió el labio inferior, deseando leer lo que decía, ahora estaba más… celoso. — Debe ser de tu querido admirador, te dejo para que leas la carta más tranquila. – comenzó a alejarse.

— ¡Espera Ranma!- Akane lo siguió hasta que el entro al baño, como consecuencia él le cerró la puerta. — ¡Ranma! – le grito, espero unos segundos y al ver que no abriría decidió ir a su cuarto enfadada, odiaba discutir con su prometido.

Ranma en el baño, comenzó a desvestirse mientras soltaba aire enfadado y una prolongada línea se formaba en su entre cejo. — ¡Esa Akane es una boba! – grito exasperado.

Largos minutos hundido en el agua paso Ranma, tratando de tranquilizarse y sacarse la pelea de su mente y después de unos cuantos minutos de haberse calmado, se levanto de la tina, se seco y cambio para después ir a encerrarse en su cuarto y dormir. Le hacía falta descansar y olvidar todo el mal sabor de boca.

— ¡Ya está la cena! – grito Kasumi desde abajo llamando a todos los miembros de la familia a reunirse.

Ranma estaba tratando de dormir pero, como si de un conjuro se tratase al escuchar _"ya está la cena" _su estomago comenzó a gruñir. — ¡Demonios! – se quejo.

Con hambre, el chico bajo, se sentó y tomo uno de los platos que la cocinera de la casa ya había preparado y comenzó a comer con exasperación; la frustración y el enojo le daban mucha hambre.

— Cálmate Ranma, te vas a asfixiar. – Le indico Nabiki divertida. – Ranma ignoro el mal comentario y siguió devorando todo. — ¿Por cierto, Akane no bajará?... ¿Se volvieron a pelear Ranma?

El joven aguazul dejo el plato y continuo con otro ignorando a Nabiki, solo quería comer.

— Akane salió por un momento, dijo que regresaría más tarde, aunque estoy un poco preocupada. – Dijo Kasumi.

— Mmm que raro ella no suele salir de noche, debió ser algo importante para irse. – respondió Nabiki.

De pronto aquella discusión llamo la atención de Ranma, quien dejo su plato de comida y se dirigió a Kasumi ansioso. — ¿Sabes a donde fue Akane?

Kasumi se llevo un dedo a la boca, tratando de recordar. — Me parece que dijo que iría con un amigo, tenía algo que arreglar.

— ¿Solo dijo eso? – cuestiono Ranma.

— Si, se veía algo ansiosa… tu sabes a donde… - al dirigirse de vuelta con Ranma este ya había salido como un cohete por la puerta principal, escuchándose solo un _"ya vuelvo"._

En el dojo Tendo todos hicieron una pequeña pausa para asimilar lo que había pasado, pero luego siguieron discutiendo de la comida como si nada hubiese pasado.

— Rayos Akane, ¿cómo pudiste irte con un desconocido? – se cuestionaba Ranma mientras saltaba los tejados y miraba hacia todas partes para tratar de identificar a la chica, imaginándose ya, a donde había ido.

Mientras tanto, en el centro de Nerima se encontraba Akane, al parecer esperaba a alguien.

— "_Espero que no tarde tanto" – _Pensaba, un tanto preocupada por ir a conocer a quien le escribía las cartas. Había llegado con diez minutos de anticipación de la hora acordada y para pasar el rato y tranquilizar sus nervios comenzó a leer de nuevo la carta.

_"Querida Akane, lo siento por haber esperado tanto para escribirte una carta, pero era mi indecisión la que no me permitía hacerlo y es que a pesar de que te he enviado pocas cartas, tengo la necesidad de conocerte pronto, no soporto no tenerte cerca de mí para poder admirar tu hermoso rostro y no me basta con mirarte de lejos._

_Lo siento por haberle entregado esta carta a tu hermana, sé que es tu hermana porque uno de mis espías ha estado observándote y, también lamento por eso, pero era necesario saber de ti y era la única forma que pude, se que suena aterrador que alguien te espié… — "vaya que si" – pensó Akane mientras seguía leyendo. – pero has de saber que era la única forma de acercarme de alguna forma a ti, pero ya no basta con eso, quiero que me conozcas y tener una plática, por eso te espero a las 9 de la noche en el centro de Nerima, espero que puedas asistir ma jeune fille, en verdad estoy ansioso por verte de cerca…_

_Bisous."_

Akane suspiro nerviosa, ella no confiaba en desconocidos pero tenía que hablar con él, tenía algo importante que decirle, todo era parte de un plan que tenia.

A los pocos minutos un auto completamente negro y elegante arribo justo enfrente de ella, como respuesta, Akane se congelo y apretó fuerte la carta, estaba nerviosa y aterrada, en su cabeza no dejaba de resonar lo que le había dicho Ranma _"tal vez es un viejo pervertido", _pero de pronto… se abrió la puerta… y… de él salió un joven de cabello corto, negro, con un traje puesto, Akane se sonrojo de inmediato.

El chico le sonrió de lejos y se acerco hacia ella. — Bonjour madeimoselle! – le tomo la mano y se la beso elegantemente.

Akane se llevo su mano libre a la mejilla sintiendo un calor recorrerla. — Ho… Hola… quiero…decir…mucho… ¡mucho gusto! – hizo una pequeña reverencia.

El muchacho le sonrió, dejando entrever su hermosa dentadura. La joven Tendo nuevamente se sonrojo. — _"vaya… él es realmente guapo"… "pero…por alguna razón… me resulta algo familiar"_

— ¿Quisieras dar una vuelta? – le cuestiono el chico de las cartas. Akane solo asintió. — Bien, linda, por aquí… - la tomo de la mano, caminando con ella de esa forma.

Akane miraba detenidamente el apretón de manos, sonrojada. El hecho de que no rechazara aquel acto y se dejara guiar por un desconocido era por la similitud que él tenía con alguien muy cercano a ella y que le hacía pensar, inconscientemente, que tal vez era él haciéndole creer lo contrario para acercarse a ella. — _"esto se siente tan… raro… como si… el fuese quien creo que es" – _Lo miro, observando cada rasgo, él, notando lo anterior, la miro por sobre sus hombros y le volvió a sonreír, aquella mirada y sonrisa la mato, pero la hizo regresar a la realidad. Movió la cabeza hacia los lados para tranquilizarse. — _"No, no que cosas pienso, el es diferente, hasta lleva el cabello corto, no tengo que dejar de lado mi objetivo, tengo que hablar con el"_ – pensó, luego paró en seco. — Espera.

El chico paro también, la soltó y se volteo de frente a ella. — ¿Sucede algo?

— Pues, quería preguntarte… ¿Quién eres en realidad?

El joven, guardo sus manos en su pantalón y miro hacia el cielo obscuro. — Yo soy ese que quieres que sea. – la volvió a mirar. — Yo soy quien vino a hacer tus sueños realidad. – se acerco lentamente a ella, hacia su oído y le susurro. — Soy quien piensas que soy.

El color de Akane se transformo en uno totalmente rojo, dio un paso hacia atrás, chocando contra un árbol, del que se aferro. — ¿Ra… Ranma? –

El chico solo le sonrió…

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas De Autora: **¡Dios mío al fin esta! Tengo dos días perfeccionando esto, espero que les guste, tengo ideas locas retomadas de algunas sugerencias que me dieron y tratare de hacer la historia lo más chula que se pueda. ¡De verdad espero que les guste!

Lo siento he dejado abandonado eso de la escritura un largo tiempo, pero adivinen… ¿quien estudia todos los días y además decidió meterse a clases de francés los sábados? Así es, yo : c y no he tenido mucho tiempo, entre tareas, estudiar para exámenes… mi vida ahora mismo es un caos, pero espero pronto escribir historias en francés *o* na mentira, todavía me falta mucho.  
No prometo subirles pronto la continuación, ¡porque vacaciones no tengo!, solo ténganme paciencia que prometo esmerarme con cada capítulo de cada historia que tengo pendiente! C:

Bisous.


	3. capitulo 3 Ranma se fue

.

* * *

Capitulo 3

_¡Ranma se fue!_

Era sorprendente el parecido que tenía el admirador de Akane con Ranma, pese a ello este sujeto no le transmitía confianza ya que al andar de la mano, se sentía un frío áspero recorrerle la palma, aspecto contrario que sentía cuando el joven Tendo rozaba por lo más mínimo su mano, y su rostro, no estaba iluminado como el de su prometido, más bien en su mirada se dejaba entre ver que él llevaba consigo tristezas y penas por lo que tenía que preguntar de una buena vez ¿Quién era y de dónde venía? Y ¿Por qué era tan semejante físicamente a Ranma?

–Espera… – Menciono Akane, parando en seco su andar.

Por consiguiente el individuo se detuvo.–¿Sucede algo?

–Pues quería preguntarte… ¿Quién eres en realidad?

El joven sonrío de medio lado, guardando sus manos en su pantalón, mirando hacia el obscuro cielo, tratando de dar una imagen dramática a aquella cuestión. – Yo soy ese que quieres que sea. – Clavo esos ojos intensos en los de Akane – yo soy quien vino a hacer tus sueños realidad. – se acercó lentamente a ella y en el oído le susurro. – Soy quien piensas que soy…

Akane palideció, comenzó a sudar y camino lentamente hacia atrás, chocando contra un árbol del que se aferró. – _¿Acaso él es…_– Ran… Ranma? – pregunto abrumada.

El chico sonrío de medio lado e hizo una pequeña reverencia. – Ranma Saotome… - con cuidado le tomo la mano izquierda y depósito un pequeño beso. – Para servirte, ma belle.

Akane quedo en shock, como si le hubiesen disparado directo en su cordura…

Nerima estaba en completo silencio, sin contar los constantes jadeos y gruñidos que Ranma soltaba por doquier, tratando de encontrar a su prometida.

– ¡Mierda! ¿Acaso Akane se fue con aquel hombre al centro de la tierra? ¡¿Por qué maldita sea no aparecen de una buena vez?! – grito enfurecido. Estaba preocupado más que molesto su mente no dejaba de pensar en que se fue con un pervertido o en que una de sus prometidas había jugado con ella y que ahora se encuentraba llorando escondida porque era toda una farsa. De cualquier manera tenía que encontrarla fuese como fuese y no se rendiría hasta hallarla y saber que estuviese bien. Así que comoúltimo recurso emprendió viaje hacia el parque con la esperanza de que allí estuviesen.

Sin darse cuenta el personaje que se hacía llamar Ranma había conducido a Akane al parque de Nerima, quizá porque le pareció el mejor lugar para estar con ella, de cualquier forma la discusión entre ambos había tomado un aura misteriosa.

– ¿Cómo puede ser posible, de verdad eres Ranma? – Pregunto sorprendida la menor de las Tendo, ¿acaso Ranma le estaba jugando una broma? – ¡Si esto es un chiste, te juro que verás tu rostro morado por una década!

El muchacho comenzó a reír sin parar, echo que a ella le molesto. – ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Esto es una broma verdad?

Su admirador paro de reír, se acercó lentamente a ella arrinconándola aún más contra el á tomo de la cintura y la cerco aún más a él. - ¿Te parece que soy un chiste Akane Tendo?

Akane trago en seco, estaba nerviosa y confundida, ella sabía que él era otra persona y no su Ranma, porque de ninguna manera el actuaría así, ni si quiera si se tratase de una broma, sin embargo debido al parecido tan latente que el sujeto tenía con Saotome no podía dejar de imaginarse que era él. – Por supuesto que no… pero todo esto me parece muy raro, dime de verdad, ¿Quién eres?... por ningún motivo la persona que dices ser actuaría de ésta forma… así que dime la verdad.

Él sonrío de medio lado, y se alejó un instante de ella. – Te contaré un secreto… es tu decisión creer o no creer, pero así sabrás la verdad de mi ser.

Ella asintió un tanto temerosa, todo el asunto le parecía algo terrorífico, pero quería saber de una buena vez. – Te escucho.

Ranma subió a uno de los árboles del parque central de Nerima mirando hacia todo los ángulos posibles tratando de detectar alguna sombra o cuerpo que le diera pistas de Akane y efectivamente esto funciono porque dentro del parque observo en una área no muy lejos de el dos individuos juntos y sin pensarlo dos veces bajo del árbol y corrió hacia esa parte. – ¡Espera Akane, ya voy por ti! – grito entusiasmado.

Después de oír la historia que aquel muchacho le narraba no pudo contener su impacto y por un momento se mostró incrédula, su historia parecía sacada de un cuento y al saber la procedencia del chico se dio cuenta de que sus sospechas eran ciertas, su admirador secreto no era el Ranma que ella conocía.

–Y bien… ¿Qué piensas? – le cuestiono su admirador.

– Ah decir verdad suena extraño todo lo que me contaste, pero por la manera en la que luces puedo decir que todo lo que me contaste es cierto, sin embargo tengo que decir a lo que me pediste, no. Yo tengo a alguien aquí y no puedo acompañarte a dónde vas, lo siento.

El la miro directamente a los ojos, serio por unos minutos, parecía enfadado y frustrado.  
– ¿Alguien aquí? ¿Hablas enserio? ¿Consideras a aquel del chico que te acompaña a todos lados como "futura pareja"? Ese tipo no quiere estar a tu lado, los he visto discutir todo ese tiempo. – Se tocó la parte superior de su cabeza exasperado. – Te preguntare otra vez Akane Tendo. ¿Quieres venir conmigo al otro lado?

La pelinegro miro al cielo y una sonrisa poco a poco se formó en su rostro. – No, definitivamente no. – volvió a mirarlo a él. – Yo quiero estar aquí con mi Ranma.

El cerró los ojos un segundo, bufo y volvió a mirarla. – Si eso es así ¿Por qué asististe a esta cita?

– Eso es simple, quería terminar con el asunto de las cartas, quería que pararas y supieras mis verdaderos sentimientos, solo quería aclarar las cosas, me pareció injusto dejar que siguieras cuando yo estaba usando esas cartas para mi propio beneficio, me gustaba ponerlo celoso y ver sus reacciones pero no era justo para ti, es por eso que decidí verte esta noche, quiero que sepas que todas esas palabras fueron realmente lindas pero no puedo estar a tu lado, no cuando mis sentimientos le corresponden a otra persona.

El aire soplo tan rápido en ese instante que a ambos los invadió un frío aterrador, a él, por el rechazo evidente que sufrió de Akane y a ella porque se sentía la peor persona del mundo.

– Lo siento. – concluyo ella enseguida de una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

Segundos de silencio... que fueron rotos por una risa maniática, era él quien reía sin parar, ante lo que la joven alzo una ceja preguntándose qué era lo que pasaba. El paro de reír y se acercó nuevamente a ella.

– De ninguna manera Akane Tendo. – La tomo del mentón violentamente y acerco su boca a la de ella. – De ninguna forma te iras de aquí sin darme aunque sea un premio.

La menor de las Tendo abrió inmensurablemente los ojos impactada por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir… ¡él estaba a punto de besarla a la fuerza!

Que miserable tipo… El desconocía por completo que Akane era una de las artistas marciales más fuertes de Nerima, pero ya lo sabría, porque ella con toda su fuerza le planto un golpe directo en la cara, apartándolo de ella unos considerables metros.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?!¡Pervertido! – grito enfurecida.

En el suelo el individuo se tocó la mejilla, con la cara destrozada y la dignidad embarrada en el suelo, pero no, no iba a permitir que alguien lo rechazase ni menos que lo golpease, parecía ser de los tipos que no se rendían tan fácil, en ese momento se parecía tanto al Ranma con el que Akane convivía todo el tiempo.

Se levantó de la tierra áspera y volvió a caminar hacia la Tendo quien ya estaba preparada para propiciarle otro golpe, sin embargo él se movió rápido, tomando las manos de Akane y estampándolas sobre su cabeza directo en el árbol, lo que provoco que en cuestión de segundos ya la tuviera de nuevo contra el árbol, por consiguiente ella gritaba que la dejase pero él no lo haría… en cambio en un rápido movimiento le planto un beso… ¡un beso!

Pero… - ¿Qué diablos? – Susurro Ranma para sí mismo, para su mala fortuna había alcanzado a llegar al lugar justo cuando el beso estaba sucediendo y tuvo que parpadear dos veces para darse cuenta que lo que observaba era real y en ese momento los sentimientos que le recorrieron el cuerpo entero se entremezclaron tan bien que le provocaban ganas de vomitar. Era doloroso observar esa escena. Akane estaba besando a un sujeto. Su prometida estaba besando a un desconocido. Decepción total.

Apretó los puños, estaba enfadado, no, no solo enfadado, estaba dolido, incrédulo y confundido, todas esas palabras a pesar de todo si habían causado gran impacto en ella. Maldición.

Por un momento pensó en hacerles saber que él estaba allí, pero un pensamiento lo invadió, tal vez ella lo rechazaría frente a ese individuo y no quería, no quería que Akane dejase de ser su prometida. Tuvo miedo de perderla en ese instante. Así que decidió darse la vuelta y correr lo más rápido de esa escena, huyendo de la imagen para hacerse a la idea de que jamás pasó y que estaba en un mal sueño… sin embargo no lo era. Corrió, huyendo de los sentimientos que seguían aún consigo.

Unos cuantos segundos después el individuo se apartó de Akane, dejándola libre, obviamente la joven no se iba a quedar así nada más y le propicio varios golpes que dejaron al individuo tirando en el suelo.

–¡Despreciable!–Le grito. – ¡Jamás quiero saber nada más de ti! - Después de aquello camino sola de regreso a casa, dejando al sujeto en shock, quien no hizo más que quedarse quieto, adolorido por los tremendos golpes que acababa de tener.

Varios minutos después Ranma arribo a la casa Tendo, subiendo al tejado y acostándose allí, necesitaba descansar pero también necesitaba aire fresco, estaba abrumado y agobiado por lo que acaba de presenciar.  
Acostado se colocó una mano sobre sus ojos, dejando todos sus sentimientos fluir.

El ruido de la puerta abrirse lo levanto después de un tiempo, se asomó atravesó del tejado y vio como Akane entraba a casa, verla no hizo más que revivir el hecho.

Volvió a sentarse en el tejado, recordando la imagen. – ¡Maldita sea Akane! – grito entre dientes. – No puedo dejar de verte con ese tipo. – suspiro. – No creo que pueda soportarlo. – miro hacia el cielo. – Tal vez tenga que irme…

Akane subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto aliviada de que ya háyase llegado a casa, se quitó los zapatos y se dejó caer boca abajo a su cama y empezó a llorar, estaba asustada todavía y por un momento se alegró de que no le hubiese pasado otra cosa. Finalmente se quedó dormida.

– _Verás te contare una historia… - le dijo aquel individuo parecido a Ranma_

– _Te escucho. – contesto Akane._

– _Yo vengo de otro mundo, un mundo distinto a este incluso…_

– _¿Otro mundo?_

_El miro el cielo rodeado de estrellas y le señalo una de ellas. – Esa luz intermitente que llaman estrella comúnmente no es más que otro mundo._

_Ella miraba la estrella que él le indicaba sin entender nada. – ¿Una estrella, otro mundo?_

_El chico la miro y le golpeo la frente con un dedo. – No seas tan cerrada, abre tu mente a lo nuevo. _

– _¡Oye! – se tocó el golpe._

–_Déjame explicarme mejor, ese brillo que inunda el cielo obscuro es un mundo sucediendo, nosotros lo vemos como un astro, una esfera en el universo, sin embargo no lo es, podemos ver esos mundos porque están a centímetros, segundos, minutos, meses, semanas e incluso años alejado de nosotros, en esos mundos existen seres iguales a nosotros, personas que son iguales pero con alguna característica o realidad diferente a la nuestra, incluso hay otra Akane en uno de esos mundos, quizá más gorda, más delgada, rica, pobre o siendo un hombre._

_Akane se sorprendió. – Entonces tú…_

_Su admirador asintió. – Yo vengo de uno de esos tantos mundos, me llamo Ranma Saotome y manejo la empresa de mi padre._

– _Ahora entiendo, él es Ranma en otra realidad. – pensó. _

– _Hace un mes viajaba a unas ciudad llamada Jousenkyo por unos contratos valiosos que permitirían que esta creciese, desafortunadamente tuve un pequeño accidente y mi auto se quedó sin frenos, derrapando a gran velocidad, iba tan rápido que termine en un bosque, camine durante horas hasta encontrarme en un pueblo, creí que estaba aún en mi realidad pero al preguntar mi ubicación me di cuenta que no estaba donde yo pertenecía, me asuste, pues Nerima no existe en mi mundo así que contrate a unos agentes secretos, aunque aquí son llamados ninjas, para que me ayudasen a buscar mi auto y regresar a mi casa, fue allí cuando me di cuenta que ambos mundos están separados por unos segundos que al derrapar rompí accidentalmente y termine aquí. Encontré la manera de regresar a casa, tan solo ir hacia atrás con más velocidad de la acostumbrada y con mi descubrimiento pude importar y exportar cosas de ambos mundos para venderlas tanto aquí como allá, ya que las cosas que existen en este mundo no existen allá y viceversa, es un buen negocio. En uno de mis tantos viajes me encontré contigo, ese día estaba perdido, usualmente voy a la parte sur de Nerima y esa vez quise adentrarme más, mis acompañantes no estaban y me encontraba aterrado, pregunte a varias personas pero todos me ignoraban, tú fuiste la única que me acompaño hasta a donde debía ir e incluso me proporcionaste datos de tú vivienda por si me ocurría lo mismo, fuiste tan amable y tu belleza tan inigualable… me obsesione desde ese instante contigo y ya no sólo venía aquí por negociosos si no para verte de lejos y admirarte todo este tiempo.._

_Akane se sonrojó ante lo anterior, si lo recordaba, ya que estaba perdido y su parecido con Ranma le hizo acercarse a él aunque después olvido el incidente. _

– _Ahora explicado lo anterior me gustaría preguntarte… ¿Quieres ir conmigo al otro mundo? Te prometo riquezas y amor inigualable, allá tendrás todo lo que te hace falta aquí…_

– _Escuche todo lo que decías. – Dijo Ranma quien de pronto apareció entre los árboles del parque. – Akane, no puedo permitir que te vayas con él yo te necesito conmigo porque yo… _

– _Ranma… - susurro Akane sonrojada y nerviosa por lo que tenía que decir._

– _Yo…_

– _Ranma…_

– _¡Akane! – Se escuchaba la voz femenina de alguien. – ¡Akane! – Era… – ¡Akane! - ¿Kasumi? Kasumi había aparecido de pronto interrumpiendo todo, sin embargo ella solo gritaba y su voz sonaba lejana la cual poco a poco se fue atenuando._

Despertó. Había estado soñando.

Lo primero que observo al despertar fue a su familia en su habitación, estaban serios y Kasumi parecía preocupada. – ¿Qué sucede?

Soun la miro directamente. – No quiero que te alarmes, pero Ranma no está.

– ¿No está?

– ¿Pelearon o algo hija? Genma se levantó esta mañana pero observo que las cosas de Ranma habían desaparecido hemos estado buscándolo por todos lados pero no hay rastros de él.

– No, no hemos hablado desde ayer por la tarde… - agacho la vista y recordó que Ranma se había enfadado por la carta que había recibido, tal vez se fue porque seguía molesto.

– Mmmm… entonces si no pelearon porque dejaría esto... - Genma saco de entre su traje una nota que le entrego a Akane.

La ojinegro comenzó a leerla. – "Ya no puedo ser el prometido de Akane, iré a entrenar, no me busquen." Ranma.

Akane abrió inmesurablemente los ojos. ¿Qué rayos había pasado?.

_Continuara..._

**Notas de la autora.**

¡ya esta! Al fin, tengo horas e incluso dias escribiendo, borrando y corrijiendo todo error que mis ojos pueden ver! Ya lo lei mucho y me gusto como quedo. Disculpen la tardanza y la espera, espero que cumpla con sus espectativas. Por cierto si piensan que el viene del futuro pues no, viene de otro mundo es una suposicion incluso cientifica que existe y hace un tiempo me obsesione con ello, pense en hacer que este Ranma viniese de los sueños de Akane por un hechizo y shalala shalala, pero es mucho de lo que hago y quise hacerlo diferente. Tambien trate de hacerles caso a ustedes quienes me decian que fuese alguien distinto o alguien del manga y pues en cierto modo el es Ranma pero diferente.¡ Que nervios tengo, hojala les guste! Ya sali de vacaciones y tratare de actualizar mis historias estos dias y subir otras nuevas que tengo en mente. Bueno ya hice una biblia aqui! Espero les guste.

Ahhh si tengo errores en mis comentarios es porque esta ultima parte tuve que editarla en el celular. Disculpen por eso.

Nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4 El impostor

**.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo Final.**  
_El impostor_

Durante clases Yuka, quien se sentaba junto a Ranma noto que era otro día más sin su presencia, estaba extrañada, aunque siempre estuviese dormido, nunca faltaba. Miro de reojo a su amiga Akane y observo que nuevamente estaba perdida, mirando hacia afuera. Algo sucedía, ella por ningún motivo dejaría de poner atención en las materias.

En el receso se quedaron a comer dentro del salón, Akane no había estado de humor para salir afuera los últimos días.

Yuka, extrañada por el comportamiento de la menor de las Tendo y por las faltas de asistencia de Ranma, decidió preguntar. – Oye, Akane, Ranma tiene una semana sin venir a clases ¿Es que acaso ya no planea asistir? – Pregunto curiosa.

Al escuchar aquello Akane pauso su comer y se quedó pasmada un segundo. Dejo su comida en el plato y volteo a ver hacia afuera, quizá esperaba que Ranma apareciera en el patio y le sacará la lengua como a veces la molestaba durante el descanso, pero no estaba. Suspiro y apoyo su mentón en su mano mientras pensaba, ¿Por qué Ranma se fue por una simple carta o es que acaso simplemente era un pretexto para romper el compromiso?

\- Hay, Akane. – Dijo Yuka mientras la movía suavemente.

Akane movió su cabeza hacia los lados, saliendo de sus pensamientos, tomo de nuevo su comida y le sonrió a su amiga. – Lo siento, me distraje por un momento, pero no te preocupes solo está enfermo, seguro este fin de semana se recupera. – Siguió comiendo. De verdad esperaba saber algo de su prometido el fin de semana, lo extrañaba.  
Lo peor de todo es que no podía ir a buscarlo porque no sabía con certeza a donde se había ido, estaba tan confundida y preocupada, lo quería de regreso o no podría estar bien… nunca.

La campana de la escuela sonó, dando aviso de que las clases por fin habían terminado, desafortunadamente para Akane era el inicio de un aumento de ansiedad inimaginable y unas ganas de ir a todos los lugares posibles con tal de encontrarlo.

\- ¿Estas segura que no quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa? – Le preguntaba preocupada Yuka, no se iba a comer con facilidad el pretexto que le había puesto Akane.

\- No te preocupes, no es como si viviera muy lejos, además disfruto caminar sin Ranma – sonrío con falsedad. – Hay mucha tranquilidad.

Yuka le sonrió y la abrazó. – Akane espero de verdad que Ranma esté bien. Si quieres ir sola no hay problema, pero ve con cuidado. – Le sonrió. – Bye.

Tendo la respondió con una cálida sonrisa, de verdad Yuka era una buena amiga. Después de tan hermoso gesto de cariño, emprendió camino hacia casa.  
Mientras caminaba escucho un _"eres una caderona"_ ella volteó dispuesta a regañar a Ranma, pero no estaba, no había esa sonrisa ni esos gestos característicos de él que tanto le estaban haciendo falta, paro en seco melancólica y miro fijamente la barda donde el muchacho había agarrado la costumbre de caminar.

\- ¿Dónde estás Ranma? – Frunció la comisura de su boca, aguantando las ganas de llorar y sin más remedio algunas lágrimas emigraron de sus ojos, traicionándola.

Había estado tan sumergida en el caos que le provocaba la ausencia de Ranma, que no noto que desde hace días el sujeto que la había estado acosando antes, la asechaba y se había dado cuenta de que su prometido se había ido.  
Mientras observaba aquella escena, sonrió, parecía que toda la situación le causaba gracia o tal vez quería aprovecharse de la situación…

El día acabo y Akane dio gracias de que el día hubiese pasado rápido, se acostó temprano rogando que al día siguiente Ranma diera señales de vida.

Los primeros rayos de luz se hicieron entre ver por la ventana de la menor de las Tendo y un _"ya está el desayuno"_ de Kasumi la levantaron, se estiró, se peinó y bajo sin prisa a desayunar, era sábado y no hacía falta madrugar como siempre. Se sentó en la mesa y espero a que Kasumi comenzase a servir.

\- ¿Akane te enteraste de las nuevas buenas? – Le pregunto Nabiki con una sonrisa socarrona.

Akane curiosa pregunto - ¿Cuáles?

Nabiki cerró los ojos mientras señalaba detrás de Akane. Y casi al mismo tiempo una voz ronca pronunció su nombre, al voltear… allí estaba… era Ranma, y le sonreía como si no hubiese pasado nada. Akane hizo un pequeño puchero y se levantó, Ranma abrió los brazos esperando un abrazo pero en vez de eso fue golpeado por una cachetada que sonó por todo el salón e impacto a todos en la mesa.

\- Pero ¿Qué clase de recibimiento es este? – pregunto sorprendido el chico, mientras se acariciaba la mejilla para aliviar el dolor.

Akane frunció el ceño y después lo abrazo, mientras apretaba los ojos tratando de no llorar. No podía creer que Ranma le hacía mucha falta, no podía creer que de nuevo estaba él allí y tampoco podía creer que lo amaba más de lo que ella pensaba.

\- No vuelvas a irte. – Le susurro, no quería que los casarán por escucharla decir algo así.

Ranma sólo sonrío. – Lo siento.

\- Chicos es mejor que empiecen a desayunar, su comida se enfriará. – Dijo Kasumi preocupada por sus almuerzos.

Ambos chicos se soltaron y Akane se sonrojo un momento, se sentó y comenzó a desayunar al igual que su prometido.

\- Ranma quiero que sepas que no volveré a permitir que huyas del compromiso que tienes con Akane. Esta es la última vez que lo haces. – Le dijo a modo de regaño Soun.

\- Es cierto Hijo, Soun y yo tenemos un trato. ¿Dónde te habías metido estos días? – Cuestiono un Genma un tanto enojado.

Ranma tomo un sorbo de la sopa que había preparado Kasumi y dijo. – Tenía cosas que pensar… - y miro a Akane de reojo quien agacho la vista nerviosa. – Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

Soun se carcajeo y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. – Al parecer regresó un Ranma maduro. – lo golpeteaba en la espalda. – No te preocupes estaba jugando con lo del regaño. – Sin embargo - puso una mirada seria. – que no se vuelva a repetir.

Ranma se río un poco y volvió a mirar a su prometida. – Jamás. – Akane sólo se sonrojo mientras lo observaba detenidamente, había algo diferente en él, pero eso no le importaba ahora, sólo estaba centrada en valorar aún más la presencia de Ranma en su vida.

En el bosque a menudo se veían aves huir despavoridas de allí y no era para más desde hace una semana un chico parecido a Ranma se encontraba entrenando, derribando árboles al usarlos como cojín de boxeo y cazando con las manos peces de los ríos, estaba más distraído y prefería agotarse físicamente para no detenerse a pensar, pero en ocasiones sus pensamientos lo traicionaban, molestándose y acabando con la única naturaleza que existía en Nerima.

Ese sábado, ese Ranma, no había madrugada como en los últimos días y es que se levantaba temprano como nunca porque durante la madrugada le atacaban los recuerdos y decidía mantenerse ocupado o de lo contrario se encontraría de malas todo el día, pero en esa ocasión al abrir los ojos un extraño sentimiento le recorrió el estómago haciendo que se abrazará así mismo, se quedó quieto unos segundos preguntándose a que se debía y su propio subconsciente le respondió… hace falta Akane… pensó. Los sábados Akane siempre lo levantaba como de costumbre, pero ese día era especial, porque no le gritaba para que despertase a desayunar, sino que lo levantaba con una cálida voz, lo acariciaba o en ocasiones se portaba bien con él llevándole el desayuno, pero ese día no iba a ver nada de eso. Suspiro extrañándola más que nunca y cerró los ojos tratando de recordar su presencia, pero al hacerlo visualizo una imagen de ella besándose con aquel individuo y se le revolvió el estómago, volvió a llenarse de celos provocando que apretase fuerte sus dientes.

\- Esa Akane. – Se dijo a sí mismo. – Ni si quiera me dio una explicación. – Frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos. Luego se dio cuenta de algo importante… - No deje que me diera una explicación. – abrió los ojos sorprendido. - tal vez… tal vez… ¿la besó por la fuerza ese maldito? – Se sentó de sopetón en la carpa y se tocó la frente tratando de recordar la imagen otra vez, al hacerlo noto que Akane estaba bien aprisionada contra el chico y su cara no era precisamente de satisfacción. – Ese maldito… - susurro para sí mismo. – Beso a mi Akane a la fuerza. – hizo un puño con su mano y golpeo el piso de su casa de campaña. – ¡Soy un idiota! – se paró en seco y comenzó a guardar sus cosas. Ese muchacho no iba a besar a su prometida y quedarse tranquilo, iba a pagarlo caro.

En la casa Tendo se respiraba mucha tranquilidad, no había habido pleitos en todo el día y Akane no se separó de su prometido ni un solo instante, aunque desde el desayuno no cruzaron palabras, el estar viendo tv juntos o estar sentados uno al lado de otro era suficiente para ella, no dejaría que se fuese nunca más.

El programa que estaban viendo desde el desayuno terminó, el siguiente era aburrido y a esa hora no había más que infomerciales en la tv.

Después de que Ranma le diera vueltas a los canales y no hallar nada bueno, miro a Akane quien asintió y acto seguido apago la tv.

\- ¿Esta aburrido aquí abajo no? – Le pregunto a la Tendo.

\- Si, pero está bien así… - lo miro esperando que él se diese cuenta de lo quería decir con eso. – ¿Quieres jugar a algo?

Ranma sonrío de medio lado, pícaramente, se levantó y le ofreció su mano para que se levantase, ella la tomo y la ayudo a levantarse.

\- Sígueme. – le dijo Ranma mientras le guiñaba el ojo, sin soltarla de la mano.

Akane se sonrojo y dejo que Saotome la guiará a donde él quisiese. No lo iba a soltar otra vez.

Ranma la llevó hasta el cuarto de ella y cerró la puerta detrás de él, le puso seguro y soltó la mano de la chica.

Akane se comenzó a poner nerviosa. - ¿Qué hacemos en mi habitación Ranma?

Saotome le volvió a sonreír y se sentó en la cama, le indicó con la mano que lo acompañara y ella accedió. - Me preguntaste si quería jugar… -la tomo del mentón y… - si quiero jugar… con tus labios. – La acerco lentamente, Akane temblaba y se encontraba sorprendida… - mon cherie… - Le susurro Ranma, Akane cerró los ojos esperando el beso cuando…

\- _¿Mon cherie? _– se preguntó Akane en su mente. – Eso no lo diría Ranma… espera… - abrió de nuevo los ojos y al tenerlo tan cerca noto que aunque las facciones eran parecidas a las de su chico, no era más que el otro individuo que venía del universo paralelo. – Tú no eres Ranma. – le dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la cama, el chico carcajeo, la tomo de la cintura, impidiendo que se levantará, Akane levantó una mano para soltarle una cachetada pero él fue más rápido y le tomo la muñeca, con su otra mano le agarró la otra mano y la aventó al colchón y en un movimiento rápido puso su pierna entre las de Akane, para evitar que lo golpeará.

\- Que lenta eres Akane, a decir verdad esperaba más de ti, pero por lo que veo eres muy lenta. – volvió a carcajearse.

Akane comenzó a moverse tratando de liberarse. – Suéltame o gritaré.

El chico le sonrío de medio lado. – Imposible… - se fue acercando a los labios de Akane dispuesto a besarla de nuevo, la chica seguía moviéndose tratando de evitar esto…

Ranma brinco cada tejado y árbol tan rápido como podía, de tal forma que en unos cuantos minutos había logrado llegar en tiempo record a la casa de los Tendo, abrió la puerta rápidamente y entró a la casa.

Kasumi lo vio de reojo mientras cosinaba. – Hola Ranma.

Ranma le contesto. – Ya estoy aquí Kasumi. – mientras corría rápidamente a la habitación de la chica.

Kasumi se detuvo un momento. – Pero desde en la mañana estás aquí.

Esto último Ranma no lo escucho porque había subido como un cohete, llegó a la habitación de su prometida y abrió la puerta de un golpe.

\- ¡Akane necesito una explicación! – Grito al entrar.

El chico que estaba a punto de besar a Akane paro en seco cuando lo vio. Estaba en problemas.

\- ¡Ranma! – Le grito Akane, agradecida por que hallase llegado.

Al ver semejante escena Ranma se enfureció, sin querer preguntar porque se parecía a él, se acercó a aquel individuo y lo golpeo, liberando a Akane, a quien tomo de la muñeca y la sostuvo junto a él.

\- No sé quién eres, no sé porque te pareces a mí, y ni si quiera lo quiero saber, pero de una cosa estoy seguro, jamás dejaré que te vuelvas acercar a mi prometida y mucho menos que la beses porque ese derecho sólo me pertenece a mí. Akane es mi prometida y no la tuya, consíguete una. – volteó a ver a la Tendo y sin previo aviso, la beso. La chica no pudo reaccionar. Minutos después se separaron y Ranma grito sumamente enojado – ¡Lárgate de aquí maldito pervertido!

Aunque aquel chico se pareciese a Ranma, no era bueno en artes marciales ni mucho menos sabía golpear, por lo que ante tal llamada de atención decidió que lo mejor era irse, frunció el ceño y camino hacia fuera de la habitación.

\- Puede ser tu prometida, pero yo también tuve el placer de besarla. – sonrió de medio lado, satisfecho por sus acciones. – Adiós mi Akane. – Y seguido de esto salió corriendo.

Ranma frunció el ceño y el volteo a ver enojado a Akane, ella sólo se quedó pasmada un segundo, esa mirada jamás la había visto, además de que seguía en shok por el beso.

\- Eres una boba Akane, ¿cómo pudiste creer en unas tontas cartas?, te lo advertí, quien sabe que te hubiese echo ese desgraciado, ¿sabes por cuánto pase todo este tiempo? – le reprocho.

Akane se cruzó de brazos. – Sé que hice mal pero tú tampoco hiciste bien. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

\- Boba. – le susurro su prometido. Luego la abrazo. – Que no vez que sólo puedes ser mi prometida.

Akane se sonrojo. – Ranma, entonces…

\- Cállate, no arruines este momento.

Akane se quedó callada sin remedio y le correspondió el abrazo.

Los días transcurrieron y su relación se había fortalecido aún más, aunque peleaban todavía con frecuencia, ambos tenían momentos íntimos en los que se abrazaban o besaban y nadie lo sabía, lo estaban manteniendo en secreto máximo y durante los siguientes meses Ranma había decidido que no dejaría a su chica sola ni una sola vez, incluso llegaba a custodiarla en las noches, entrando en su cuarto, algo que tenía ya permitido por su prometida, quien al verlo tan preocupado por su seguridad decidió dejar que se quedará por las noches allí.

Después de meses el muchacho dejó de rondar la casa Tendo, al parecer después de aquel incidente jamás regreso a Nerima, por lo que podían estar en paz, por ahora.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

Estoy siendo libre por ahora, espero que me vean más seguido aquí, subiendo nuevas historias y acabando las que tengo.

Gracias por leerme. Espero les guste el final, me esmere en terminarla de una forma bonita, espero haberlo logrado y que no haya quedado muy seco, cuídense pues *-*

Bisous.


End file.
